Naruto Hyperion
by helpusobi1kenobi
Summary: My experiment with world of Naruto. Not your typical Neglected Naruto gets super powers. No reviews. Will Update when possible.


Naruto: Hyperion

Chapter 1

(AN:This story contain different elements from games and other animes)

I do not own naruto and any of the other Ideas. All of them are owned by their respective creators. Also please do not review.

Konohakagure, 7 years after Kyuubi attack.

Even at the tender age of seven years old when life is just beginning, Naruto Namikaze was forced to mature faster than anyone else his age. The reason why? Seven years ago on the night of his and his twin sister, Hitomi, birth a man wearing an orange and black masked attacked. After their mother Kushina Namikaze had given birth to them, the man had kidnapped her and using some sort of ninjutsu he forcefully extracted the Kyuubi no Yoko from her. Then using the power of the Sharingan that he held he controlled the beast and used it to attack his home, Konohagakure no Sato.

That night the fox caused nothing, but death and destruction. However, his father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, use a powerful sealing jutsu. He used the power to separate the Kyuubi's yang chakra from it and sealed it into his new born daughter, Hitomi. As for the Yin chakra, he sealed it back into Kushina who would have died due to the forceful removal of the Kyuubi. In the end Kushina survived.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his daughter who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Hitomi as the savior of their village and treated her like a hero.

Naruto was soon forgotten on their birthdays even though they shared the same one. On Christmas was the same thing, during the family parties, family dinners, family vacations…not once did they remember him. He was left at home alone. Sometimes when his parents were so attentive of Hitomi they would forget about his food. And when they did notice him, they would only nod their heads as if he wasn't of any importance.

On their fourth birthday, Naruto was forgotten again. That was three years ago. Today he would go and ask his parents if he could train with them and Hitomi like they had been doing for months. They told him to stop being a pest. Apparently he would only hold Hitomi back. In the village things were no different, since the villagers would ask if the Hokage had a son, they would only laugh and tell him to go away, saying to stop lying.

On October tenth the day of his sixth birthday, Naruto walked out of his room and went out to see that his parents were getting the gear ready for Hitomi's training. He went to ask if he could train with them today, but when he got close he heard them only talking about Hitomi and how happy she would be, they mentioned anything about him.

The days seemed to go the same way they went by every day the same way as they always did. Right now a seven year old Naruto watched his parents teach his younger sister Hitomi their fighting styles with a scroll of Jutsu on the side for later. He was hoping that today would be the day that they would finally be that day that they would finally train him he hoped for that every day as long as he could remember that wall he ever wanted their acknowledgement, their approval, their acceptance. Every time Naruto went up and asked his parents they would just tell him to leave them alone and continue to focus on Hitomi's training, since they believed that she needed it more since she had the Kyuubi sealed into her six years ago on the day of her birth.

Even his own godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, in their eyes he wasn't worth their time.

After being rejected the last time Naruto took it upon himself to get stronger, so he began reading book on chakra control and learn all he could. He thought that if he learned some things on his own his parents would train him just like his sister.

As Naruto left his family's compound he headed straight to one of the training fields that were open for any shinobi or shinobi in training to use. Arriving at the field he opened up the scroll that he had taken from his father's library, it was on intermediate chakra control, reading the first line he saw that it was on tree walking.

Tree Climbing: in this exercise, the user gathers chakra at the bottom of their feet, second the shinobi must begin walking up a tree as if it were the ground. However, if the user gathers too much chakra, the tree will break and send you flying in the opposite direction, gather too little chakra and you will not stick and will fall. The user must gather the correct amount of chakra to stick to the tree trunk, however, this is just the beginning and the easiest part, and the user must then be able to sustain the ability to remain on the tree for minutes to up to hours.

As soon as he finished reading the instructions he placed the scroll down and walked over to the tree and began to gather chakra at the bottom of is feet. When he thought that he had enough he place his right foot on the tree and then the left, so far he was able to stick meaning he gather the right amount, but, just as he started he finished when he took the next step. Naruto felt his chakra slip and he fell back to the ground.

"Fuck, I thought I had it, I guess that this isn't as easy as I thought it would be," Naruto said, "Well, no pain no gain."

He continues to run up towards the tree and hoping to that this will get his parents attention. He fails to notice that a figure was watching him in the shadow.

Ten minutes later Naruto entered his father's compound and went straight to the back yard hoping that his father was still teaching Hitomi. To his luck he was still there along with his mother Kushina and his sister, all three were currently eating ramen that was probably from that shack Ichiraku's. Seriously what did they see in that crap it had crap loads of sodium and couldn't too good for one's health. Naruto was not here to think about the bad things that ramen had, he was here to show them his new trick.

"Dad, Mom," Naruto called out as he approached them.

The two of them turned to see their son walking toward them; inwardly they rolled their eyes knowing what he would want.

"What is it?" asked Minato as he put his bowl of ramen down.

"I was wondering if I could show you guys something?" asked Naruto.

"Show us something? Fine go ahead and show us," the older blond said.

Naruto hearing this smiled and ran over to the closest tree and without using hand signs anymore he ran up the tree using only his chakra, hanging for a few seconds he jumped back down. He had a smile on his face as he looked up at his parents and sister; he noticed many different emotions, but mostly anger. His sister had dropped her bowl of ramen and her face was as red as her hair, she couldn't believe what she had seen, her no good brother had learn something she hadn't yet. But, no, that wasn't what infuriated her the most, he hadn't even told her. Kushina gritted her teeth at the display her son had done and was about to move to berate him, Minato however mover faster.

"So what do you think?" the small blonde asked.

The answer came in the form of a thunderous slap across his face that sent him flying into the tree he had run up.

"You stupid little bastard, what the hell are you thinking pulling such a stunt?" Minato yelled at his only son, "who taught the tree climbing technique!"

"I t-took a-a s-s-scr-scroll f-from y-your s-study," Naruto stuttered.

"you worthless piece of scum, how dare you take something without permission," this time it was Kushina who said this, "we give you everything that you need, a roof to sleep under, the clothes on your back, and we feed you, and this is how you repay us, we fucking told you that you would start your training when the academy begins, but no you go and steal from us just to try and get us to train you. We're training your sister so she can harness the power of the Kyuubi so it won't be a threat to her when she's older but you on the other hand don't need the training. NOW GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND STAY THERE!"

Tears had begun to fall from his eyes, he had never been screamed at like that, his parent's hated him there was nothing more to it, and his eyes then fell on his sister who was coming in his direction.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him and ended it with a slap that made his face hit the dirt.

"You heard your mother, get up and go to your room and you're not getting any dinner," Minato said harshly, "GO!"

Naruto scrambled to get up and run but not before screaming at his family, "I HATE YOU ALL." With that Naruto ran into the house and headed straight for his room, his family stood stunned at the last thing they were told. They felt a slight pang of pain in their chest for some reason.

Later that night after dinner had ended; Minato and Kushina were in their bedroom thinking about what had transpired today.

"You know, I think that we went a little too far with the way we treated Naruto," Kushina said as she put on her night gown.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have hit him but, I just felt so irked that he went behind our back and learned how to access his chakra without telling us," Minato said as he laid on the bed, "he could have gotten hurt yet I think we hurt him more."

"Yeah, I think it's our fault too, I mean he's been asking us to train him along with Hitomi, yet we ignored him," Kushina said joining her husband on the bed, "maybe we should help him a little, I mean let's at least teach him the basic and some low level ninjutsu and some taijutsu."

"I guess we should, I'll have a shadow clone start teaching him tomorrow," Minato said as he turned to look at the red hair woman, "hopefully he will forgive us, no, I'm sure he'll forgive us if I teach him my Rasengan."

"Yes, I'm sure he will honey, now let's go to sleep," his wife said as she closed her eyes.

With Hitomi

Hitomi was sitting in her reading a book that her godfather had given her a year ago. But, for some reason she just couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind kept going back to her brother, why would he go and learn something and not tell her. I mean they're siblings they should not have secrets between each other. That was it she would go and apologize for her behavior and maybe show him a thing or two that her parents were teaching her. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her brother's room, she stopped outside the door and a thought ran through her head, she had never been in Naruto's room before.

So she knocked on the door to finally see how her brother's room was decorated. When no answer came she wondered if he was asleep or maybe he was just mad, yeah that was it, he was mad. But, she was not about to give up so she grabbed the door knob and to her surprised it was unlocked. Turning the knob she pushed the door opening the room and walked in.

Her small violet eyes widen at the sight. The room was empty, empty of life, the walls were white with no posters or pictures like the ones she has in her room. The bed was well made; in fact the only thing she could see in the room was the bed, a dresser, a desk, and the closet in the corner of the room. Also her brother was nowhere to be found.

She began to get worried for her brother and decided to call for her parents.

With Minato and Kushina

When Kushina closed her eyes hoping to get a good night's sleep, she was forced awake when she felt the alarm seals in the compound go off. Both she and Minato bolted out of their bed and ran to see what it was, the seals went off in Naruto's room, before they could do anything, they heard their daughter. Running back inside Kushina went to find her daughter whom she was sure had been the one who scream, closely behind her. When they arrived they saw Hitomi's room empty, but heard sobbing coming from another room, closing in they saw the door to Naruto's room opened with the light on.

Kushina went inside and was stunned at how bare it was in there, there were only the white walls, the floor was clean, but it was devoid of life, something that shouldn't be for seen in a five year old room. She saw Hitomi on the floor crying while gripping what seemed to be a note, instantly she felt a horrible sense of dread. Slowly she approached her daughter and kneeled next to her bringing her into her embrace.

"Hitomi, what happened?" she asked softly.

"Brother, I came to say sorry, but he's not here, he's…gone," Hitomi told her mother as she cried even harder. At this moment Minato and the others arrived and were speechless at the sight of the lifeless room.

"Kushina," he spoke.

Kushina didn't answer him, instead she began to feel a sense of dread. She slowly began to realize the amount of damage she had done to her own flesh and blood and for the first time Kushina Namikaze felt afraid.

The same thoughts were running through the blonde Hokage when he realized that he should have done more and now his son had gone missing.

Earlier that night with Naruto

Naruto sat on his bed tears streaming down his face; he still couldn't believe what his father had done to him. Sure he went and took a scroll to learn from however, that was no reason to hit him that hard, all this came to hit with a simple answer, all his parents cared for was Hitomi. Yeah that was right they hated him because of that Kyuubi brat Hitomi, this wasn't his family no, these people hated him. Standing up from his bed he took the decision to leave this godforsaken place, he would travel around the world and he would become the most powerful shinobi to ever live.

Going to this small closet he opened the door and pulled out a small backpack which he tossed onto the bed. The next thing he did was pull out a small scroll from under his bed, Naruto opened the scroll and began to draw some characters onto it creating a sealing scroll. Smiling with his work, the small blond began to take out the few clothes that he own which weren't much since his parent quit buying him things at the age of four. Since then he began doing chores for the one person who cared for him, it was thanks to her that he managed to get some clothes that would fit him. He grabbed the other scrolls and a few books that he stole from the library compound.

Now that he thought about it he might as well leave her a letter explaining what happened and why he was leaving. As he placed the last item of clothing on top of the scroll he made a single hand sign and with a 'fuin' he sealed everything into the scroll.

Making sure that there was no one out of there room he walked over to his room's window and placed seals on the alarm seals that would slow down the activation letting them know that he left, he opened it, taking one last glance at the room tears swell up in his eyes again, then he jumped down and began running toward the gate. He knew that the security seals around the house would soon turn on and he had to get away before that happens.

The blond made it to the edge of the village without setting off any alarms, tears were streaming down his face by now, but there was no turning back now. First though he had to test something out, he put the sealing scrolls and hid them in the bushes next to some trees. Taking out a familiar tri-pronged kunai that he had created he immediately started to channel chakra to the kunai. You see Naruto not only mastered the rasengan, but also had a working knowledge of how sealing and how the hiraishin worked. He had done experiments before without anyone looking and successfully managed to use and somewhat replicate the famous space-time jutsu, but all those times were just short distances. This time however he was attempting to use a long-distance hiraishin with one of the markers placed near the outskirts of Hi no kuni. He placed it there with the help of some merchants who were glad to help the "hokage's son" for some autographs. He never actually confirmed the location of the marker or even whether his jutsu-shiki was safe but in his current state of mind, he didn't care.

As he channeled chakra he felt strange and then he watched as his surroundings blurred.

In an Unknown Area.

Naruto found himself in a strange new place (kamui dimension) which had not openings anywhere and seemed to stretch until infinity.

'Where the hell am I?' thought naruto ' It seems that I somehow got pulled here by mistake'

As he tried to channel chakra into the kunai he found it was no longer in his hand, a voice behind him surprised him

"It's no use" said the voice " You won't get anywhere"

Naruto shocked whirled around to face the person and found himself looking at…. A plant?

Right infront of him was a very small green plant the size of his thumb, he would have missed it in it weren't for the fact that it had bright purple spots on it. Apart fro this plant there appeared to be nothing else here. So he was wondering where did the voice come from.

" Down here kid" Naruto looked down and stared at the plant which moved " That's right me…bet you weren't expecting that were you?" said the plant.

" Is this for real?" asked Naruto, " Hey this isn't some prank is it? I'm supposed to believe that this plant is supposed to talk?"

"Believe whatever you want kid but I'm the one talking here and I'm not a plant"

"Then what are you? Are you using a henge?" asked Naruto.

" This is m current and real form kid and I'm not human "

" I can see the not human part, I asked what are you and what is this place?"

" I am … a SPIRIT OF THE UNDEAD! And this is LIMBO!"

" What's a Spirit?" aksed Naruto and if the alien could he would face faulted then and there.

" A… Spirit (struggling to talk due to sudden frustration) is a being from the Shinagami's realm"

" Really? That is sooo coooool!" shouted naruto, " hey does that mean I'm dead?"

"No kid, no you are not dead this place is where powerful or discontented souls who can't move on roam and spirits from other realm cross to get to new dimensions. Think of this like a ship port. Except I'm the only one here right now and my ship has not yet arrived."

After a few minutes of meaningless banter later

"So how exactly did I get here?"

"It looks like you attempted to do something that wasn't humanly possible and you ended up here"

" Do I have to be here forever?"

" Kid, I'm not going to lie to you, right now your soul doesn't have that much power to stay here and once whatever you did wears off you return to when and where you came from, coming here was a pure accident, chances are you are going to get killed by the blowback of whatever technique you were using. I have a way for you to live but it means doing something drastic."

If there was one thing Naruto was good at was telling when things got serious and now he knew that this plant-thing was telling the truth.

" What…should I do?"

"Eat me"

"…What?"

" Kid I'm a powerful spirit and I can give you enough energy so that when you go back you will survive"

" So all I have to do is pluck you up and eat you?"

"Yup, better do it quickly though kid time is running out"

Naruto's tiny hands carefully dug out the small plant and lifted it to eye level. There he held it as he was hesitating.

"If I survive, will I be normal?"

" I assure you kid, You'll be better than ever!"

Then Naruto with a sigh took the small plant and then swallowed it in one go. For a few moments he felt nothing,but then a

The as suddenly he appeared into this place with a flash he left.

The exact same spot a few seconds later

In a flash Naruto appeared back in the forests at the edge of the village, this time however he was a mess. His entire body seemed to be riped to shred as there were burns and cuts all over him. His clothes were almost ripped to shreds leaving only his small shorts.

After a few minutes, ANBU that had been sent by the hokage had arrived. They were led by Kakashi in his Dog-mask who was using pakkun to track naruto's sent.

"Oh no." whispered kakashi as he looked at the broken body of his sensei's son. The ANBU that arrived were all shocked by the level of brutality that was inflicted on a child. They quickly recovered themselves however.

"We need to get him to the hospital now!" ordered Kakashi. Then in coordinated moves, the entire anbu time picked up naruto's broken body and immediately shunshin'd to the hospital.

To be continued

AN: IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS AS TO HOW NARUTO'S CAPABILITIES HAVE BEEN IMPROVED. PLEASE READ KISS X DEATH WHERE THE MAIN PROTAGONIST DESPITE BEING A NORMAL HUMAN GOES BEYOND INTO IN HUMAN LEVELS.


End file.
